A race against time
by coffin dancer
Summary: (Set after the Rivals) Ch2:Things are starting to heat up; Ryan misses his life in Chino – will he give in to his memories and go back there? Seth and Anna seem perfect for each other – will Seth screw it up, or will it be Anna this time? Marissa is
1. Chapter one

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I dont own Oliver or Seth...and more fortunately I dont own the others either.**

**A/n: This is another one of my Oliver fics, but now it has more people in it.**

**It's a race against time; can they get to Marissa in time, or will Oliver finally take her somewhere where no one can get her?**

* * *

Everyone has a problem.

It's just a matter of how you see it.

That's what Oliver Trask told himself. That's what he believed.

He wasn't a freak, he wasn't crazy. He just had a problem, just like everyone else.

So when he did what he did, he didn't think it was wrong.

It was how he dealt with his problem; just like everyone else.

* * *

"Oliver!" Her voice was muffled by the oak door. "Oliver, it's me!"

He heard her voice change. A note of panic entered and wormed its way through every letter spilled from her beautiful lips...

Watching her through the curved lens of the peep-hole. Studying her breasts, her hips...the frown transform her beautiful face.

He hated that look...but he knew it got results.

The tears began and she pounded on the door even harder. "_Oliver_!"

He opened the door, a smile plastered on his face. "Howdy...hey, what's wrong?"

She punched him playfully then gave him a hug.

His hand on the small of her back, her breath on his neck...

"Don't _do_ that to me!" She broke the hug and leant back a little, concern playing her serious eyes.

"Hey, sorry. I was listening to music...I didn't expect you to come."

"Of _course_ I'd come! You didn't think I'd just leave you here, did you?"

He loved that she cared. That he _made_ her care. Inventing stories, bringing his lies to life... manipulating her to see just how much she cared. And it worked. She came running every time. As though she thought he was in danger; and to her, he was.

She was so stubborn and so oblivious...

Oliver looked down, playing the part of the teenager embarrassed to find someone interested in his problems. "Sorry, Marissa. I didn't...I just didn't..._think_. You know?"

"_Hey_," she insisted, "It's _okay_. I'm just glad you're okay. Do you want to tell me what was going on before?"

Half an hour ago Oliver had called her, with his voice slurred and slow, and told her that he didn't want to do this anymore. Asked her if she cared, yelled and screamed and all that other depression stuff. In his mind Oliver was pleased that he had this much power over her...he could make her do anything, he deduced, just by putting himself in danger.

But in his heart...he forced those feelings quiet. Long ago his head had won the battle of reason.

He shut the door behind her as she walked inside.

* * *

Ch. 2 up soon! Please review!! Im going through a Seth/Oliver phase atm, but i'll get back to my LO:CI fic soon. - tash


	2. Chapter two

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Oliver or Seth...and more fortunately I don't own the others either.**

**A/n: Things are starting to heat up; Ryan misses his life in Chino – will he give in to his memories and go back there? Seth and Anna seem perfect for each other – will Seth screw it up, or will it be Anna this time? Marissa is in danger...and Oliver is slowly realizing that he calls the shots.**

* * *

Flat on his back, staring at the ceiling.

Lost in thought, in memories, in feelings...

His life in Chino...how wonderfully simple it had seemed. No expectations other than that you would get up in the morning. No reputations to uphold because no one knew you enough to care and those who did accepted you as you were. One community – as stoned and pissed as it was – where someone always had your back.

In Newport however, it was all backstabbing, careers, expectations, reputations. Your life was a public spectacle and you had to act accordingly...

"Ryan?" Seth appeared at the door to his pool house.

With a jolt Ryan landed back on earth. "What?"

"I was just asking if you and Marissa wanted to some to the Fair with me...and Anna." He added with a cynical smirk, "No doubt Summer's gunna turn up too. What d'you say Ryan?"

"Uh – sure. Except Marissa's not here so we'll have to pick her up."

"Alright, get ready then man. You can't go on a date with Marissa looking like that!"

Seth gestured with distaste at Ryan's torn jeans and singlet top.

Ryan looked at him till he got the hint and left the room, calling, "We'll meet you out front in twenty, okay?"

* * *

She sat with her knees up, hugging them. And she listened with rapt attention.

Oliver just had to be sure to pay attention with what he was saying; the thing about lies was that they caught up with you in the end.

But she was so captivating that he kept losing his train of thought as Marissa invaded his brain.

Tantalizing, teasing...

"...I don't know what I was thinking." He finished, awaiting her reaction.

"Hey, it's _me_ you're talking to. Oliver, you don't have to pretend you're okay..."

He debated, should he tell her?

The mask he wore was just a cover up for his feelings buried deep inside him, giving fuel to the thoughts and darkness within him.  
He couldn't let them see into his world, so he pretended he had everything; a nice house, loads of money, a sexy girlfriend, great parents....

But it was all a lie. He had none of that. All he had to comfort him was a shit-load of scary thoughts and voices.

His secrets....

Should he tell her?

Yes? No?

He decided, no...not yet.

"...and you know I'm here for you..." she was saying.

Meanwhile he nodded, smiled, dismissed the things she was saying. She was there for him when he made her there; she came when he told her and she spent time with him only when she was worried. He had to make her want him more...

And he decided, yes. He would tell her.

Sympathy was his greatest weapon and what greater sympathy than a troubled past...

* * *

He tried her cell phone again.

_The cell phone you have requested is currently turned off..._

With a sigh he gave up and turned back to Seth and Anna. "She's switched off her cell." He explained.

"Well, should we go anyway?" Asked Seth, "I mean, you can always try her later right, and come pick her up?"

Ryan considered the prospect of spending a night with the couple, who were so much alike it would be like spending a night with twice as much Seth as usual. "You two go, I'll wait here. If she turns up soon we'll see you there."

Anna looked a little concerned but then, with a glance at Seth, she remembered that it would be a Summer- and Competition-free night. She smiled. "See you then, Ryan."

Ryan tried Marissa's cell phone again...but slammed it shut with frustration when the cheesy operator voice sang out that the cell phone he had requested was currently turned off.

Although he flatly refused to let on, Ryan missed Marissa greatly. Since Oliver had come to town all she ever spoke about was how great he was, how much money he had, his parents... everything Ryan lacked.

He felt a stab of jealousy as he thought of them together. How perfect he was for her...

Maybe she had found a friend in Oliver. She liked him because he could talk to her about her problems; suicide, alcohol addiction...because he'd been there, done that.

And was still doing that, Ryan thought with an unreasonable sense of victory. He was better than Oliver in that department anyway.

He sighed. Suddenly he felt a huge desire to show his girlfriend just how low and untrustworthy her new friend really was. He could get the dirt on Oliver...hell he could get it on the President if he wanted it bad enough.

But his love for Marissa and his happiness as finally seeing _her_ happy and loving life made him stop.

Perhaps she'd realize in her own time...and perhaps she would never need to.

He opened up his cell phone and dialed her number once more.

* * *

**Next chap up soon. Thanks to newportbabe44, the ONLY one who reviewed! It'd be nice if everyone could...**


End file.
